


Back on His Feet (#48 Pill)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [107]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day back at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on His Feet (#48 Pill)

Charlie flopped into his office chair. He couldn't remember being this exhausted. His students had been painfully understanding when he lost track of his lecture and had to call a break half way because his leg was giving out.

Charlie reached into his pocked and pulled out some small baggies. Each one had a few pills and was carefully labeled in Ian's hand when to take them.

Charlie popped open one of the bags and swallowed the contents with cold coffee.

Charlie prayed they'd kick in. He looked up to a knock on his door. Very slowly Amita walked in.


End file.
